metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Samus Aran
Time in the Federation We have some conflicting sources. Did Samus serve with Adam Malkovich on the Federation Police or the Federation Marines because I've found stuff onsite saying both. MetroidVeteran 77.110.193.136 12:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) hmm... didn't know that there were both Polic and Marines in the Galactic Federation... I think it'd be marines. Mostly due to the fact that Adam was "A perfect military mind" and he was her commanding officer. You don't have COs in a constabulary as far as I know. So I think whatever said the federation police was incorrect. --Squee! 03:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I disagree. I've read the Metroid E-Manga, and in volume 3 of the first book, Samus distinctly says, quote: "This is the Federation Police! You are all under arrest!" Oh, and what I came here to talk about was a possible new picture for Samus's page. It's artwork from Super Metroid, and I think it suits Samus better, as she has appeared more times like this than her more popular Metroid Prime 2 & 3 configuration. Here it is: Of course, this picture has been shrunk considerably, so view it at full detail before you dismiss it.I didn't want to change it without a second opinion, since I might make some person with a higher rank upset. Armantula513 18:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Um Isnt that from the MDB? I thougt you cant put images with watermarks on themSamusiscool2 13:40, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Aren't the Marines inside the Federation? So technically, she worked with both. Corruption378 23:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) She was on the Police Force, not the marines. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Birth Okay guys, so according to the Metroid E-Manga, the pirates initial raid on K-2L was in cosmic year 2000. Samus was three years old at the time, so I hope it's okay that I say that she was born cosmic year 1997. If anyone has any objections please tell me. Parkersvx90210 22:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Seems like there wouldn't be any problem with that. But it isn't clear exactly how the GF year calendar works. Just keep this in mind. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 23:13, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Crystal Flash mention warranted I was surprised not to see Crystal Flash mentioned as a Power Suit technique given to her at a young age by the Chozo. A number of references consider it one of their greatest (if not rarely used) technological achievements. Thoughts? Duuude007 ftw 04:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Age How old is Samus? Gabora 00:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Her age during any game hasn't been revealed. Only twice in the manga during her early years. ChozoBoy 01:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, even on the japenese website for metroid, it says her gender and name, but her age is unknown. Hellkaiserryo12 14:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing for all of us that her age is around 22 to 32. She has to be young to look good! Corruption378 19:49, 15 April 2009 Silence Is samus a silent character?she never spoke in the prime series but she did in fusion.The X Reaper 17:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) She's generally considered one, but she's got some dialogue here and there. Especially in Fusion and non-game media. Mostly, she's just the type of person who doesn't say more than they need to. ChozoBoy 18:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Actions speak louder than words. . 'Metroidhunter32' 18:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Samus only speaks in ''Super Metroid, Fusion & Zero Mission, & then only in text. The only time she has a voice is in Brawl, because when she is in her Zero Suit, she speaks in all her taunts. RoyboyX 20:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC)RoyboyXRoyboyX 20:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) She does do screams of pain and death, but i wouldnt count that.The X Reaper 22:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Just think of Link Gabora 14:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Though non-canon, Super Smash Bros. Brawl gives her vocal dialogue in her taunts and victory poses. Kaihedgie 21:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Why do people always use Link as an example of a silent protagonist? He had text-only dialogue in Zelda II, voiced dialogue (albeit only one or two lines) in WW, and tons of voiced dialogue in the CDI games--but even if you discount those, he still has his previous lines. Dazuro 21:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't know that there was any CDI games about Link! But let's drop Link for now. Corruption378 01:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Boyfriends? Samus has never had anybody close enough to a friend, much less a lover. When is she going to have a relationship or something? Corruption378 19:51, 15 April 2009 it is POSSIBLE that samus is in a relationship(maybe even kids) but she just keeps her personal life and job seperate ::That's not a question of when, but if. Samus doesn't seem the dating type at all. Even if she were a bit lonely, I don't think that her solitary and abrasive personality would attract any potential lovers. Besides, Link may have Zelda and Mario may have Peach, but neither "couples" are said to actually be in a relationship. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I can understand solitary but how is samus abrasive? Well, my feelings on the matter is this: while it doesn't seem very likely, it's still possible. I can't completely rule out that she may have had a relationship at one time or that she'll have one in the future. I believe Samus and Adam might've had a relationship. Of course, that's just speculation. Since we know so little about what she does when she isn't bounty hunting, nothing's impossible. DesertLynx83 18:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :What bout Armstrong, aint he a likly canadate Clarkmaster 16:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Choice and Coming Sweep THE VOTING PERIOD IS OVER. PLEASE DO NOT ALTER THESE COMMENTS OR VOTES. This article is starting to get really full of clutter, so I'm working on a "sweep" of this page similar to what I did on the Space Pirate article previously. The sweep should be completed by the end of this week or the next. But I'm considering changing the main picture for this article and I need your opinion on this. Should we keep the picture the same, or should we change it? I have my top choices below and you guys can vote on which one you want for the main picture. Candidate 1: Samus with the Paralyzer. This one gives a pretty good closeup of her face and she appears smoothly drawing out her gun and getting ready for action. Candidate 2: Samus in her Varia Suit. This one does good job of depicting her as she appears to the public. Candidate 3: Samus in the Subspace Emissary. This gives a better closeup than the first and actually gives her some expression but is unfortunately hampered by the annoying subtitle. If this one is chosen, I will need a volunteer to take an identical photograph of the frame just before the subtitle appears. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ssb/images/a/a5/Subspace_zerosuit_samus.PNG Candidate 4 is below in the comments section and was requested by [[User:ChozoBoy | Chozoboy]]. It gives very dramatic look to both of Samus's identities, both inside and outside the suit. Candidate 5 is below in the comments section and was requested User:Hellkaiserryo12. It depicts Samus at the endof corruption and shows her at a very personal and bittersweet time of her life. So what is your pick? User:Tuckerscreator 20:40 27 April 2009 Picture comments and votes How about an image of her in the suit but helmetless? Either from Prime, Melee, or Corruption. Zero Suit Samus's picture works for the Zero Suit article, but not so much for this one. It's only been in one game as a major part, after all. And the Varia Suit would obviously be the better choice for this page--since it's her most common suit. But a combination seems the best option. A helmetless suited one shows both her famous design and her true face. Dazuro 05:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I was going to suggest an image that shows both. Maybe 4, 5, or 6 would be appropriate lower in the article, but 8 would make a good main image. The Gravity Suit is a concern, though, but it is shadowed and the same shape as the Varia, in any case. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I do agree that a picture of Samus helmetless would make a far better image. I reccomend the one from Corruption because it is the most recent and up to date. As for using an ending image from Metroid Zero Mission, the problem is that those are illustrations, not photographs, and are going to make the article feel less professional. Dazuro, you said that Samus's Zero Suit pictures would be better for the Zero suit article. I personally disagree, because, the article is about the Zero suit, not about Samus when she is wearing it, and the above pictures only depict her from the head up. I feel that third one is perfectly fine for this article(minus the subtitle) because it's important to remember it is truly Samus beneath the helmet, not solely when she wears it. Because of this, I often feel a little confused and annoyed when people refer to Samus in her Zero Suit as though she is a separate entity. User:Tuckerscreator 10:37 28 April 2009 : I would prefer the one i took but that's just me. I feel it should be a picture from Metroid game and not Brawl. Hellkaiserryo12 17:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) How would using an illustration be less professional? Metroid is not just a 3D series. There have been more 2D ones than 3D. Plenty of articles, thus, have no 3D renders to choose from--and some that do have renders still use official art. I personally believe that art is superior to a render or a sprite in this case, because a drawing represents both of her incarnations, while a sprite would alienate the Primes, and a model would alienate the rest. Smash would just be way off. Oh, and Hellkaiser? FYI, that's the exact same model they used in Corruption. So it sort of is from a Metroid game. Dazuro 18:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No, I meant using the image of Samus in her varia suit from Corruption, i never said anything about Zero Suit samus. Hellkaiserryo12 18:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I like 3, but I think that 1 should apply to Zero Suit Samus. I don't like opening that page to look at Samus' rear(sorry!) Corruption378 01:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Note by Tuckerscreator, on May 1 2009 19:12: I have since changed my stance on the section below regarding the request for the Zero Mission ending pictures. Uh-Oh, I feel the winds of another DEEbate coming! The reason why I don't want to us an illustration is because it gives less of an air of professionalism. Say, if, on Wookiepedia, someone had the photograph of Anakin Skywalker in Episode 3 replaced with a picture of him from the animated Clone Wars TV show. While official art and illustrations are perfectly all right in the article, they tend to look a bit tackier when they are the main picture. However, you pointed out that many articles here use offical art as the main image. I would not object to official art as the main image if it meets these criteria: 1. The art depicts the subject as it appears in the game. 2. The art shows the entire subject, or as least all that is necessary. 3. The art was created for the purposes of informing on the subject. 4. Any photographs of the subject do not meet the above criteria. I would howver, object to using illustrations if: 1. The art does not depict the sunject as it appears in the finished game. 2. The art does not depict enough of the subject to be educational. 3. There is a better photograph that meets the above criteria. The main reason why I would rather not use the ending images from Zero Mission are: 1. Samus has changed a lot ever since those pictures were released. Though Zero Mission did begin to narrow down her appearance, it has still varied since, though I think it is starting to be cemented with the release of Brawl and Corruption. 2. The Zero Mission illustrations are heavily stylized and do not depict Samus as she is treated and acts in the games. 3. A photograph gives greater professionalism to the article, as others. But let's head back to the subject. I don't decide on a picture by myself, and it will be even worse if eveyone just submits their own pictures and doesn't bother to decide on any. I need the cooperation of other users here. Please vote on what picture you want to be the new main aticle image. If feel the above are insufficient and have a better idea, then you can submit a new picture, but do so only if you don't think any of the above are any good. When the votes stop coming in, I will tally them up and choose the most voted as the new main article photograph.User:Tuckerscreator 18:57 28 April 2009 "1. Samus has changed a lot ever since those pictures were released. Though Zero Mission did begin to narrow down her appearance, it has still varied since, though I think it is starting to be cement with the release of Brawl and Corruption." What are you talking about? Brawl and Corruption used entirely different designs. Brawl's was nearly identical to ZM's, but with the helmet-pipes from Prime. Corruption/Echoes/Hunters' models are considerably different, and while they're consistant among those three games, it hardly counts overall. Dazuro 02:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Please, Dazuro, let's not head into a debate here, because it will likely take up much of the page, and we've already both stated our opinions pretty well for others to consider on their own. The point is, which picture would you rather choose as the new main article image? User:Tuckerscreator 19:07 28 April 2009 Opinions? It's not an opinion. It's a simple fact--Brawl shows it one way, Echorruptionters is another thing entirely, and you say "look, her design is stable"--which is false. I'm not trying to get into a debate, I'm trying to illustrate that you're basing your judgment on a fallacy, so that we can address things properly. Dazuro 02:19, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Daz, we know what you mean, just try hard to make sure that we don't enterpret your words as aggressive. My vote goes to this one on the right. Shows the suit, the face, much more vibrant than MP3, action/fire/Metroid elements, etc. Sans the text, if you can keep that in mind. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) In that case, Chozoboy, if you'd rather have that one, do you think we can crop it so that the text doesn't show up? If it is voted for, I'll use it, but we need to have a majority vote first, and so far only two people, you and Hellkaiserryo, have voted and both for different images. User:Tuckerscreator 19:28 28 April 2009 The ZM one gets my vote, as long as the text is cropped. And I fail to see how you could interpret "I'm trying to illustrate that you're basing your judgment on a fallacy, so we can address things properly" as aggressive... Dazuro 02:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) #'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :We don't need to crop it if removing the text is the goal. That looks very impressive, with all the text gone. But I might still like it to be cropped a little, maybe to Samus's mid-shins, because it may cause some problems with the opening text if the picture is too long. User:Tuckerscreator 19:55 27 April 2009 ::Whoah-hey! That page right there has a nice image of Samus in her armor without her helmet. Anyone in favor of that one? 'Cuz I sure am. Dazuro 02:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Not really. Her face isn't very clear in that image User:Tuckerscreator 19:59 27 April 2009 :Hm, true... damn, and here I thought I found a perfect compromise. Way to rain on my parade. :D What about a shot of the Melee trophy? Though that's not from a real Metroid... Prime and Corruption both end with armored helmetless Samus though, wouldn't one of those work? Dazuro 03:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I've never seen a picture of the helmetless Samus trophy in Melee so I can't say anything about it. User:Tuckerscreator 21:56 27 April 2009 :How about one of these? http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/mp/art/samus_face.jpg I definitely vote for the ZM one. Not only does it show her in and out of the armor, but it's rather impressive looking. The only problem some people might have is all of the smoke and fire being distracting, but I don't think it's much of an issue. Zeruel21 14:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Varia by far. It is Samus. Just don't know how to explain it better than that. Metroidhunter32 20:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Varia, but not the one displayed. It is already the main picture of the Varia Suit article, which i think it suits better. Leave it with me, I'll find an image for Samus with Varia suit, no helmet. Of course, users don't have to choose that one if they prefer another one. Hellkaiserryo12 20:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Dazuro, about the Prime concept art of her face, I'd like to use use them but not for the main image. I think they might be more useful in a section within the article describing Samus's concept and creation. User:Tuckerscreator 12:46 30 April 2009 If we end up using the second one - of her in the Varia Suit, we'll need to change the Varia Suit picture. We can't use a picture on two separate articles! How about this one? it was tough to get but i think it is good. Hellkaiserryo12 12:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Good choice, Hellkaiserryo!. I'll have this up as a candidate. Seeing as we now have wide variety of images at our disposal, I am officially closing any new requests for pictures now. Future votes, please, no more new submissions, instead choose from these five. That was a great scene, but I don't think it would work for the main image because it isn't fullbody. Isn't there a frame in that scene that was? It'd work for the article in general, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) If we have the image at full body, it will take the focus of the picture off of Samus's emotions at the time. I also don't want the picture to be too large, which is why I've aimed from mostly square images. I think it's fine the way it is, but nobody has to vote for it if they don't want it. User:Tuckerscreator 11:42 01 May 2009 I could try, but it is difficult. This paticular image is from IGN,(with the watermark removed) as i was unable to take screenshots to a satifactory quality. Besides, this image won't be permanent, we can always change it afterwards. At the moment, this voting section dosen't seem to be very popular, so I'd say Tuckerscreator should choose the best image for the page. He is the one offering to rejuvinate the page after all. Hellkaiserryo12 19:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I've spread the word amongst all the featured users; it still remains for them to log in. I'd rather not choose the picture by myself, because the one I'd like(the picture of Samus from Brawl) has only been voted for by one person: me. So I'd rather leave this open and wait to see if the other users I contacted will choose to vote as well. User:Tuckerscreator 13:13 01 May 2009 I got another one. This one is artwork from Corruption that I peiced together from zoom-ins. It dosen't really represent Samus as she actually appears, and is in black and white, but it could go in the gallery? Hellkaiserryo12 11:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Really? That is from Corruption? I don't recall it at all. Any official media can be used in the gallery, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Definately the one from Zero Mission. Very dramatic. [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 18:10, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hellkaiserryo, I have removed the Corruption artwork you added because, as I said yesterday, we have enough pictures now, all a wide variety of chioces, and if we keep adding submissions, then we will never be able to decide on a new main image. User:Tuckerscreator 14:22 03 May 2009 Voting so far Samus with Paralyzer: 0 Samus with Varia Suit: 2 Samus in Subspace Emmisary: 1 Ending image from Zero Mission: 5 Samus at Elysia: 1 Calling all users! The votes will remain open until next Saturday or so. Please leave a comment in the section above after you vote so that we may verify who is voting for which picture. Any other comments or concerns must go in the section above. User:Tuckerscreator 19:45 28 April 2009 Results are in! The votes have been counted and you'll be surprised at to which won! Okay, you won't. By an unanimous vote of 5 by '''Chozoboy', Dazuro, Zeruel21, Squeemaster, and Crystal Lucario, we have our new main article image!: The 15% ending image from Metroid Zero Mission! Thank you for all your votes, this has been greatly appreciated. The sweep for this page will likely be finished by June. Thank you and good day. User:Tuckerscreator 12:58 09 May 2009 Comments :Uh, dude? It's not really unanimous when 4 people voted for other images. >_> Just for the record. Dazuro 20:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) (sighs) Five people voted for the same image, Dazuro. Of the other images, only two were actually voted by different people. And as a matter of fact, the Elysia pic and the Varia suit pic were both voted by HellKaiserryo. He got a double vote because he was the one to suggest the Elysia pic. User:Tuckerscreator 13:22 09 May 2009 ::What's your point? "Unanimous" means that everyone voted the same way. You had five people for one image, and four for other ones. 5 vs 4 is not the same as 5 vs 0. Dazuro 20:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Five people voted for a single image. The closest any of the other images got was two. That's all. User:Tuckerscreator 13:31 09 May 2009 :Of course. That image clearly won. It just didn't win unanimously, that's all. Dazuro 20:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Close enough. User:Tuckerscreator 13:34 09 May 2009 :Before you read my comments: I am by no means attempting to change the outcome or how you eventually decide what picture to use. I am merely injecting my personal opinion from an outsider's perspective. I really think this whole vote thing is null because this is really a matter of preference. The most logical choice for the main image would be one of Samus in her most common or most known form - the Varia Suit. And in my book, logic trumps preference any day. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I see your point, FastLizard, but the reason why I disagree is because we have remember something. Samus's identity is not the suit itself, it is her, beneath the suit. It is sort of a Batman and Bruce Wayne sort of thing. She is in a sense two identies, one in her suit and one of out. Out of the suit is her first identity but of course her in her suit is also an important part of her life. The reason why the ending picture from Zero Mission gets my blessing is because it points out that there are, in fact, two sides of Samus, both of them equally important. User:Tuckerscreator 16:12 10 May 2009 I agree, and stated that was an issue when I posted it, however shouldn't we be challanging the misconseption that Samus is a Varia Suit? Certainly, it represents her and is significant to her (her "gift" from Grey Voice that she is rarely seen without), but I completely agree that we should determine and make clear, to those who are rightfully skeptical, what is representative of the character, and then mind that we have seen the MZM image is popular and eye-catching. To me, the important factor for changing the image is the duality. Last time I checked, there was maybe one image of Samus without the Suit on this page, and I'd really like to draw on the "Batman" aspect that was raised earlier. The first chapter of the manga really questions her identity in a magnificent way, and the duality is brought up frequently later on. I also like the idea of surprizing the reader upon arrival. This is the page for this wiki and I feel it should be dynamic and the viewer should be greeted with something a bit more mysterious and dynamic, as opposed to what they'd expect. Like I said before, the Varia is significant and should be the next image from the top when not the first, but I do like the idea of presenting the darkened Gravity Suit, as it does show the variable nature of the Power Suit and represnts a bit of "finality" in that it is the best suit in some games. This reasoning is why I am tending to diverge from the current image. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Illegal and wrong. Do you think that Samus would even look like that? Watch the video and tell me of your opinion. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL-mR79GErU Corruption378 22:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) No but that video is awsome. Metroidhunter32 23:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Corruption378, we are on a Talk page, not a forum. This area is for discussing how to improve the article and you are disrupting that, right now. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Article Breakup Anyone here think we should break up the article biography part into sections, such as into early childhood, time as Federation Police member, etc... though not with those exact names for each title? Dark Ridley 18:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Take a look at my talk page for a discussion on this, and yes! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Appearances in other series Was Samus supposed to appear in the Wii version of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, cause I found this video showing her in it. Apparently she and Link were to appear in the Wii version, but due to time constraints they were put into the PS2 demo version. This apparently did not go well with Nintendo and they had the developers remove them. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HteSsMM_ci0&feature Skip intro to :24, and to see demo of Samus in action, skip to 1:05, though their is no sound. She apparently uses moves from Metroid Prime. I just wanna know whether or not anyone can back up this info. Dark Ridley 23:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw this on GoNintendo awhile ago and added it to this page. If you already know, then what are you looking for? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Wasn't sure if this was actually real or someone was a really good modder. Dark Ridley 12:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) That is always a real possibility. I wondered why there was no Mario. I mean, this is a three-person team that you assemble in the game. Also, the narrator in that video pulled the story out of their ass. That was all pretty much speculation. I don't think Nintendo ever gave out that kind of permission and I hear the game didn't turn out too great, anyway. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Categories If Samus now has Metroid DNA(no matter how little it is), then shouldn't she be featured in the Metroid category? It would make sense. Corruption378 03:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I added that awhile ago, but somebody changed it. Dunno. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Accent Which comic was that? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :In the NP comic she uses slang such as "pardner", and BotC's intro flat-out says she "drawls" in her speech. I seem to recall her using slang like that in Captain N as well at times, but that might just be wishful thinking (meh, an accent makes her more interesting IMO). Either way, it's in two appearances for sure, so while it may need rewording, it's worth including. Dazuro 19:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I thought that the NP comics are totally non-canon, as are the Captain N episodes. As a result, we shouldn't metion them. She doesn't have any accent in the original version of the manga, nor in the translation. Zeruel21 20:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I think I've made some pretty compelling arguments in the past that those are all canon. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Sans Cap. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Some of the NP are definitely more in line with the normal continuity than others, so I guess that is true. I've just always looked at them as being random people from NP coming up with random stories. It's really hard to tell what we should take as canon and what we shouldn't...Zeruel21 21:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) That is why I always say that it isn't our job to tell the reader what is canon and what isn't, we are just presenting all of the information available to allow them to come to their own conclusions. The fact is that the Valiant comic gave us things like Samus's background in the Federation Police Force. The NP comic gave us K-2L, Old Bird, Samus being raised by the Chozo, etc. The recent manga pretty much completely foreshadowed everything in MZM. I don't have any doubt about these media because they have all influeneced the games. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) But what about Brawl and the Prime games. Samus doesn't seem to have a accent there. User:Tuckerscreator] 20:53 15 May 2009 ::Of course they're not canon. They're all just silly ridiculous sidestories that happen to star Samus in other continuities. But this is the Metroid Wiki--we have to cover everything official Metroid here, canon or otherwise. Come on, you honestly gonna say that MP2's multiplayer or Pinball are "in-universe" canon? Of course not. Neither are Blood of the Chozo, the NP comic (overall), or Captain N. We still need to cover them. Dazuro 01:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Dazuro, I just explained how they are canon... If you are going to lead editors to believe otherwise, we expect a better rebuttal. The fact is that some official media are obviously influencing later works, while some are not obvious. You and I do not get to decide what is canon, but some of these media are, undeniably. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :What? They're not canon. Aspects from them later got assimilated into the real story, but as a whole, Samus went to Zebes alone without Houston, the infant Metroid sacrificed itself to power up Samus--he was not shot to death by a fat man... etc. Dazuro 16:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Bounty Hunter If she's a bounty hunter, then how come we don't see her taking any bounties? I would think that, even though she is employed by the Federation, she would still live up to her profession. The game wouldn't even have to change that much; it could have a bounty-hunting collection system like Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, although that would mean adding some more enemies. Corruption378 01:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I think that the simplest answer can be found by looking at real life. Take bounty hunters in the United States as an example. Bounty hunters (such as Dog) don't collect anything more than a sum of money from the government upon catching a criminal. Likewise, Samus is probably paid by the Federation after completing a mission. Indeed, the term "bounty" in the context of crime fighting is the reward set by someone if one catches a criminal. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) she probably would have killed space pirates for free(but when you can get paid doing something you like...) But if she is still called a "bounty hunter", and just gets paid for doing her job(which isn't bringing people in), then why is she called a bounty hunter? Shouldn't there be even one game where Samus isn't defending a Federation planet from Space Pirates, and just have her living up to her name as the "galaxy's best bounty hunter?" Corruption378 17:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I still understand your point, FastLizard, but Samus is being paid for her job, not by bringing people in.) Pyonchi? As far as I can tell, there's no mention of her pet on the entire page. I'd add it myself but I'm not extremely clear on the situation with that thing--I love the manga in a lot of ways, but I have real trouble following manga-style storytelling for some reason. Either way, I think it's notable.Dazuro 16:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Certainly. That would best be part of the History of Samus Aran page that we ought to be churning up soon. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'll be sure to add Ponchii in there as soon as I get this sweep finished. It's still coming! User:Tuckerscreator 12:33 17 May 2009 Sweet. Can't wait to review it so we can get this thing up! It'll make Samus's page a lot less wall-o'-texty, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC)